A Class-B Hero
by confidentialname
Summary: Seiyon lives in a family filled with conflict and all she wants to be is a hero, like her mother. But as she starts to live the life she always wanted, does she really have what it takes to be a hero? If you enjoy this story, please tell me; I'd really appreciate it. And any support and/or (constructive) criticism is appreciated.
1. Seiyon Kimura: Origin

[Seiyon Kimura: Origin]

"For the last time, you can't go." my father said, exasperated.

"Dad, I swear- Reiyon went to U.A.! You can't hold me back." I was angry. So angry. At my father who was acting like a ass. At myself for being a brat. At my sister who was too busy to be supporting me right now. At my mother for being dead.

It was the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam and I had filled out all of the paperwork by myself (exaggeration; my sister helped me with some of it). I had all my shit together and was supposed to be on the bus to U.A. ten minutes ago. Instead I was arguing with my dad about something we've been arguing about for months.

"Why can't you just let me do what I want to do?," I threw my hands up in the air, "I mean, at least let me try out."

"No! For the last time," my dad sighed and I almost felt bad for him, "Your sister went because she went to learn how to build equipment-"

"Department of Support," I corrected, irritated. He couldn't even remember that? What a father.

"Yeah, whatever. But you want to be a hero. The one thing- the one thing I don't want you doing. You can't try out."

"Because you know that I'm fully capable of making it into U.A.," I groaned and before he could bring up anything else, I opened the door. "Bye, dad. Wish me luck." (I'm a sarcastic ass, I know.)

"No, Seiyon-," my dad grabbed the strap of my backpack with such force that I stumbled and fell back onto the floor, "For the last time, you're. Not. Going."

Before I could get back up, he closed the door and yanked my backpack off of me. I was still a bit dizzy and I could feel a bruise forming on my arm.

"Dad what- nO!," I shrieked. My dad had ripped all the U.A. forms in half. I needed those forms; I wouldn't be able to step a foot into the school without them, "You- you, gah!" I could feel my eyes start to water and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Seiyon. You'll understand somed-" he started.

"No. No. I will never understand," I stood up and grabbed my backpack from the floor, taking the ripped forms with me, "I'm going."

I opened the door and this time my dad didn't stop me. I slammed the door behind me and wiped the tears and snot on my tank top. I had researched about the U.A. Entrance Exam and knew that I would be moving a lot. I didn't want to end up with ripped clothes, so I wore a tank top and a pair of baggy athletic shorts. I had a sweater inside my backpack just in case.

"Alright, Seiyon, lez go, lez go." I tried to hype myself up and after standing in front of the door for a couple of seconds, I ran towards the main street.

"Taxi! Taxi!" I waved my arms on the side of the road. I would be too late if I went on a bus. Finally, a taxi pulled up on the side of the road and I quickly shoved myself into the car and shut the door.

"U.A. Academy, get there as fast as you can," I said, slightly out of breath from all that shouting. I found myself talking to a small and old man.

He smiled as he started to go on the road, "Of course. You must be going to the Entrance Exam. I think you'll do great, miss. Maybe even see you on TV later." He chuckled a bit at that and I had to smirk at such a wild notion.

"Yeah, maybe...but I got to get there on time first." I couldn't tell if I was being a bit rude but hopefully he didn't charge me more or something. He nodded and drove the taxi smoothly through the traffic, barely faltering in speed.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed a number. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the car's armrest and almost yelped when I got a response. "Yo, Reiyon. Can you meet up with me at U.A.?"

"Yeah sure." my sister responded. Her voice led me to think that she was a bit preoccupied but I felt relieved when I heard the click of a pen, "I'm all ears. I'll meet you at the front gate. Uh, could you tell me why?"

"Yeah, just, you know, dad. Also!," the taxi driver glanced back at me through his mirror. I lowered my voice again, "Can you bring an extra copy of all the entrance exam forms. Dad, he kinda...ripped all of them."

"Oh, wow. Um okay, yeah sure. I actually made another hard copy. I'll bring those over. How long will it take you to get there?" she asked.

"Uh…," I paused and asked the taxi driver before returning to my sister, "15 minutes, roughly." My sister grunted in response and ended the call. I let out a small sigh of relief.

The taxi driver glanced back at me again. "So, that father of yours. Sounds...interesting,"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about my father. We managed to get to U.A. five minutes early and I shoved 2,000 yen into the driver's hands before running out of the car.

"Keep the change!" I hollered behind me, not looking back. I ran up to the front of U.A. but halted once I saw the school. It was huge and I had to slightly crane my neck to take in the entire school. There were other kids everywhere and I sometimes I had to squeeze through so that I could walk around.

"Seiyon!" I could hear someone faintly calling me, getting louder every time, "Seiyon! Seiyon, omigosh!"

I turned around to see my sister running at me, folding a folder (hopefully with the forms). I stopped staring at the school and ran at my sister, swiftly moving around people blocking my path. Reiyon pulled me into a iron hug and I could feel all the air from my lungs come out. She released me after I started coughing a bit and smoothed down the silk dress shirt she was wearing before talking.

"How's school? How's dad? How's your life? How's-" I stopped my sister before she could keep on rapid-firing questions at me.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Thank you so much for coming, I owe you." I sighed a breath of relief as I saw the tops of the papers inside my sister's folder.

"Alright, I'll ask later. We gotta get you in!" Reiyon pulled my wrist (the same one my dad did; ouch) and dragged me through the clusters of people.

"Shit, shit! Sorry, sorry." I said while knocking into almost every person I possibly could (exaggeration; it was just all the people my sister shoved through). Before I knew it, Reiyon and I were standing on the other side of the gate, other kids pushing through the clusterfuck like us.

"Seiyon, you're going to do great. You got the strong Quirk, y'know that? I'll be able to see you on TV, okay?" Reiyon said.

"Wha-what? Um, A. You're like- one of the best support developers to come out of this fucking building! Also, uh...TV?!" I practically shrieked. Not only would my dad know that I was here, the entirety of Japan would be able to judge me. Great.

"Yeah. I thought you researched, Seiyon," Reiyon smirked before continuing, "don't worry. You'll barely remember that you're on TV; just crush a lot of robots. Alright! Let's go; I don't want to be the reason you don't make it in."

The two of us continued into the towering school. We managed to get in on time and submitted all the forms with a couple minutes to spare. Before I headed towards the Entrance Exam room, Reiyon grabbed my shoulders with sudden seriousness.

"Don't worry about being judged by the people, this is a test. I felt exactly the same when I walked through that gate. You're going to do just fine." I teared up a bit and Reiyon pulled me into one last hug, thankfully less painful than the last one. We let go and after several moments of silence, I headed over to the "room" where the practical exam was taking place.

Before Reiyon and I parted ways, I hesitated and decided to ask Reiyon a question I was thinking about since the taxi ride. "Reiyon? Do you think...if I get into U.A., I could move in with you? I don't think dad would, you know," I was at a loss of words.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely. I can pick up your stuff from home and I'll bring it to my apartment. Give me your backpack, you can't bring it into the arena. Good luck, Seiyon!" she gave me a small thumbs-up before heading towards the entrance.

I made my way towards the practical exam, following a couple other kids. Once we got there, I could hear the people I was following gasp and I understood why once I went into the arena.

Just like I researched, the practical exam would take place in a replica city district. There were roughly 50 other kids at the starting point. I moved my way to the front and was almost there before someone yanked my wrist

"Hey, boney. I didn't know you'd be here." I turned around to find myself staring at the one person I prayed wouldn't be here. She was tall, pretty in almost every single way, and saltier than the Dead Sea.

"Good to see you too, Mira." I rolled my eyes a bit and tried not to make eye contact. Mira smirked and looked at my clothes which seemed simple and mundane next to her outfit.

"What fashion sense, boney. Didn't know you were into trying to look good." She laughed a little at that and I almost wished that my dad were here to drag me out. "You know, I really didn't expect you here. I thought you would be off trying out for the League of Villains or something. Your Quirk suits it."

"Okay…?" I wasn't in the mood for a comeback. And anyways, she'd just be worse if we ever saw each other. I started to walk towards the front and tried to forget about our encounter until I found Mira suddenly next to me (Teleportation Quirk).

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, neighbor. I heard that you shouldn't even be here; daddy issues?" Mira seemed to enjoy this. She was the worst neighbor a person could ask for and I thanked God when I heard that we wouldn't be going to the same middle school. I was about to say a comeback of my own when a billowing voice came out of nowhere, causing most of the kids to flinch.

"Plus Ultra! That is the motto of this school. A school some of you will be attending within the next year! HAHAHA," All Might's laugh filled the arena, "I do hope the best for you all!" All Might's voice faded away, replaced with Present Mic, who gave a brief speech about the test.

"Alright," he said, "You may begin...now!"

*Hi, this is the author! I wanted to try out a BNHA fanfic and I hoped all of you readers enjoyed this. If you want me to continue this, I will publish more chapters later. The chapter name is an altered version of chapter one in the manga (Izuku Midoriya: Origin). Any support and/or (constructive) criticism is welcome!*


	2. Entrance Exam!

[Entrance Exam!]

I ran into the arena, only bumping into a couple of kids. People were already crushing robots, so I decided to head more into the arena. I darted through alley ways, destroying any robot I found on the way with my Quirk ruthlessly.

I never _really_ understood how my Quirk worked, all I knew was that I was capable of three things, I could alter my physical ability, which I was using right now in order to run faster. Quick self-healing was another thing I could do (it'd be really convenient in a real battle), but the _main_ point was my ability with bone. Long story short, I could grow bones out of my body, utilizing them as weapons and armor.

Back to the alley, I had already destroyed 10 robots, using blades I had formed out of my arms to slash through their armor and wiring. My pace didn't falter and by now, I was in the center of the arena. There were robots everywhere and I could see kids destroying them right and left. A small, brown-haired girl had managed to levitate two robots, disabling them when they dropped. Another boy was shooting down robots with a laser coming from his _stomach_. I saw one kid just running around, flinching whenever a robot got too near him.

Jumping into the action, I barreled through a two- point robot's body and kicked off of a three-point. Ribbing a panel off of the two-point, I thrust it at the three-point, lodging it into the robot's head. I leaped onto the same panel, slashing through the hole the panel had made, eventually managing to get a hold of the three points. I looked around and I saw that Mira was also now in the center, desperately moving around the several robots quickly cornering her. I tried to get closer to her, (for reasons I had yet to understand) but was cut off by a couple of my own robots. I could see her Quirk getting slower and her distance length shortening with each jump. I quickly dealt with the robots in front of me but not before one landed a nice hit on my left arm.

"Goddamit!" I cried in anguish as the feeling in my dominant arm started to fade, but I forgot about it after I saw Mira being thrown against a building wall by a two-point. I could see her covering her face, unable to use her Quirk anymore. Rushing over, I strengthened my right arm as much as I could and landed a satisfying punch on the two-point before it could hurt her. My knuckles were bleeding, but I knew they would be treated afterwards so I wiped the blood on my shorts and quickly faced my attention to the still standing, but weakened, two-point robot.

"Fight me, ya motherfu-" the robot ran at me with surprising speed and I barely managed to get away from it's path. The robot ran headfirst towards me and it put in a nice dent in the building it ran into. Slowly, the robot turned its body, facing me like a bull would its fighter. It ran at me again and I dodged again, a bit more gracefully. It continued running and hit part of the building roughly a foot away from Mira's head.

She screamed and I heard her cry, "Seiyon, help me! Please!" I ran over to Mira and the robot, which was now raising its tail at her. I glanced back and saw a huge clock hovering in the air; only 50 seconds were left. I ran as fast as I could, growing the bone out of my right arm quickly and largely as I could. I did the same with my two calves, two equal shaped blades coming out of the side like shark fins.

40 seconds left.

My legs, a bit sore with the added weight, jumped up onto the robot, my body following right after. I crashed into the robot, my control and strength clearly faltering. The robot's sensors quickly detected me and I narrowly avoided being hit by it's tail. I ran up to it's head and wrapped my right arm around the neck, digging in the blade as hard as I could.

30 seconds.

I strained and pulled my right arm towards me, craning the robot's neck. I could see the wiring start to come out and wrapped my legs around it's neck too, trying to saw through the wiring. I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead and I was gritting my teeth so much it hurt.

15 seconds.

I gave up on sawing through with my legs and had lodged myself onto the robot's body, pulling the head back with all of my strength. The head was completely detached from the body, but the wires were still holding strong. The robot didn't seem to be fighting anymore, but it's tail was flailing uncontrollably.

10 seconds.

I could hear the snaps of the wires but there was still one left. The robot's eyes were dimming, but it still wasn't dead. "Die, Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" I screamed, putting all of my Quirk strength into my arms. Mira was still huddling against the wall, either crying or in a state of shock. I could see that the wire was thinning and I pulled harder, walking towards the back of the robot, trying to pull the head off.

3 seconds.

So. _Close_.

2 seconds.

 _Snap._ I all of my strength backlashed against me.

1 second.

I flew off of the robot, rolling across the ground, my numb arm flailing around me, the bones growing out of me gone. I eventually came to a stop, stomach facing up.

"And...stop!" I could hear Present Mic's voice say. All of the robots stopped moving and I could hear a large boom on the other side of the arena; someone must've took down a zero-point. I could Mira let out a long sigh of relief and I was too tired to do anything but smile at the sky. I saw that I had left a small trail of blood from my knuckles while rolling and brought my hands up to my face. The knuckles were raw but they were healing already and the feeling in my left arm was coming back. I could see that Mira was shakily walking towards me, her outfit now messy, along with her face. She managed to hoist me up after several attempts and we stood there in awkward silence, both of us injured in more ways than one.

"Thank...you, Seiyon," She said quietly, "Let's not speak of this event, ever."

"Agreed. Now let's get to the front of the arena before the TV cameras notice us." I wrapped my arm around Mira's neck and we managed to hobble to the front of the arena, at least a dozen kids staring at us. I could feel my knuckle injuries starting fade away, but the blood was still all over my hands.

"Seiyon…your hair's a mess, covering your eyes and all. It's all ashy," Mira said weakly. I could've said something back, but I just fingered through my hair. Turns out Mira was right; my usually white hair did have a gray tone to it and it felt dry, almost brittle. I tied up my blunt bangs along with the front, top layer of my neck-length hair, revealing my eyes underneath.

A couple adults escorted us into the school and gave us time to clean up in some of the lounges (genders were separated). I wrapped some bandages around my hands, covering up all of the wounds. There was a TV in the lounge and I could see that they had released the scores of the top 10 results. One girl gasped, the small one with brown hair.

"I'm third place?! Wow." she exclaimed in genuine surprise. A bunch of other girls congratulated her, crowding into one big cluster of compliments. I walked over and managed to get in a few words, "Congratulations…," I glanced back at the screen, "Ochaco. Ochaco! I saw you in the arena, your Quirk is great!"

"Haha, thanks! Maybe we'll see each other in class." she winked at me before being flooded with more compliments.

I wondered what was happening in the other girl's lounge. Or the boy's lounge for that matter. As if hearing my thoughts, I could hear the boys laughing and yelling in the room next door, probably congratulating people that got into the top 10. Once all of us cleaned up, a test proctor escorted us out into the hallway.

"Please head towards the written exam room," a voice said over the several speakers, "Just follow the proctors at the front. Thank you."

Once the doors were opened kids flooded into the hall and I struggled to keep up, my legs still sore. I ended up being smack dab in the middle of the huge cluster of people and finally managed to walk into the exam room.

The room was huge, and there was already occupied with 100 kids sitting in identical chairs (fully equipped with a flippable desk). I could only guess that this was normally used as an auditorium since the desk-chairs were placed evenly on tiers. I sat further back in the auditorium and quietly placed my backpack on the floor.

Soon, all the chairs were filled up with students, some with Quirks that altered their bodies (I even saw this one kid with a bird for a head), others with Quirks I couldn't tell from their appearance. Once all of the seats were filled up, a test proctor came into the room and gave a brief speech about the rules of the test. Roughly half the kids weren't listening.

"Alright everyone," the proctor said after finishing, "You may begin...now!"

Almost simultaneously, all of us flipped our exams open, some people already writing furiously on their papers.

I looked at the first question.

*Hi everybody, sorry I didn't post another chapter sooner! I hope those of you that reading are enjoying/enjoyed the story so far. I will try to be a bit fast paced in the first several chapters in order to catch up with the current events of BNHA/MHA. Support would be appreciated and if there are any errors I have made while writing, I would appreciate it if you told (since I don't have anyone helping me read/write). Also I don't know how to do those things where writers have their notes on a separate thingy yet so I'm just sticking to this.


	3. Entrance Exam Pt2

[Entrance Exam Pt. 2]

All I could hear was the sound of flipping pages and pencils scribbling; not a single whisper. By now, I had filled out most of the exam, finishing all the technical problems, but it was the situational ones that got me stumped.

Here's an example; _You arrive at a burning building. There are 20 people inside the building and 10 outside of the building stuck under a large piece of rubble. Between the set of four choices, which one would you choose?_

 _Go straight into the building to save the 20 people._

 _Save the 10 people under the rubble (do not think about your Quirk in this problem)._

 _Wait for reinforcements._

 _None of the above_

I was stuck between A and B; C was a flat out no and I had yet to consider D. I lightly tapped the tip of my pencil against the edge of my desk in a calming rhythm. There were 10 other questions I had to get through before I finished the entire exam. I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall in the front of the auditorium.

"Shit," I muttered. A couple people glanced at me, but I didn't care; there were only 12 minutes left. I read through all the choices and eliminated all of my "definite nos".

10 minutes left.

I flipped to the first question and rested my head against my hand. I had a minute for every question so I spent them all thinking.

Before I knew it, I only had one minute left.

"Shit, shit, shit," my heart was beating faster and faster with every passing second (exaggeration; I would probably be dead if that happened). I quickly circled an answer choice for every question, muttering at the same time, "20 people...stairs first...villain then rescue...uh, Eraser Head…"

I managed to sloppily circle the last question and flinched when the sound of an alarm went off. A couple of kids outright gasped and I think one yelped a bit. The test proctor came back into the room and looked like he just woke up from a nap. He cracked his neck before saying anything.

"Please stay in your seat and do not touch your tests, several proctors will come and pick up the exams for you. Everyone, good job." once he finished talking, a couple people walked up and motioned for us to pass our tests down. We were allowed to leave after that and a flurry of teens rushed out of the room, probably excited to confer answers and feelings of dread/excitement/etc. I stayed behind for roughly a minute before leaving the room and saw myself staring at a blockade of people in the hallway.

"Excuse me, sorry. Um, could you- yeah thanks," I said while trying to move through the hallway. I almost made it out until someone yanked the back of backpack (the strap's probably torn off by now).

"Gah, motherfu- Mira. What do you want?" I sighed a breath of exhaustion. I had already spent too much time with this girl.

"About the practical exam," she paused, "let's really not talk about that again…" she started to blush a bit. "Anyways, how do you think you did on the written?" Mira only seemed to be half-joking when she asked that.

I raised my eyebrow and hesitated before saying, "I think I did okay. But there's always the practical to consider." before she could say anything in return, I quickly walked out of the building and only slowed my pace once I was halfway to the gate.

I instinctively reached for my phone to call Reiyon before realizing that I had put it in my backpack. Which Reiyon had. I started to make my way back to U.A. until I spotted a familiar, red car. I sat myself in the front passenger seat and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"I saw a couple shots of you on TV! It was _amazing_!" Reiyon rambled. I managed to smile a couple of times when she talked and found her frowning at me once she realized I wasn't as enthusiastic as her. "Something wrong, Seiyon?"

"Uh, just, now that this is all over, all I can do is wait. I don't want to wait. Gosh, I just want to know now. I can crash at your place if I make it in, right?" I asked again.

"Yeah, definitely and since I'm sure you'll get into U.A., I brought some of your stuff over to my place. The written exam doesn't matter that much so don't think about that part a lot." Reiyon turned on the engine of her car. She drove smoothly through the road and soon enough, we reached her house. It was wedged between two other homes on a narrow plot of land, but was three stories tall.

The front door was inserted right next to the parking space and seemed to be made out of a simple, warm, wood and there was a flush door handle so you could slide the door open (instead of opening it the traditional way). A window was placed next to the door, diagonally, so that it was higher than the door and it showed some of the house interior, including a simple open space with wooden flooring leading to a small, but open, kitchen. The full length window on the second floor was currently covered with simple white curtains so I had to see what was behind it once we went inside. The house itself seemed to be a piece of art and I could feel my breath hitch in excitement.

"It's a perk of being a successful support developer," Reiyon winked as she locked the car. Gracefully she opened a door leading into the house letting me view most of the first floor, "Welcome home. It's gonna be one hell of a sleepover."

It had been an hour since I made my residence in Reiyon's home and I _loved_ it. So much.

Reiyon had put my stuff in one of the two spare bedrooms, thankfully the larger one, and I had covered all my see-through walls with curtains, except for the one that let me see the small garden in the middle of the home. There was a wooden, desk resting against the one solid wall of my room and several shelves sat above it. I had placed all my pretty things on the first shelf and had several succulents my sister had given me on the second shelf. There was another set of shelves, this time narrow, hanging above the left side of my desk. In those, I had put in all my notebooks as well as a couple of worn down books. Satisfied with the layout of my (extremely aesthetic) desk, I picked up a set of clothes and headed to the only bathroom on the second floor.

"Reiyon!," I called out to my sister. I could hear the thumping of her footsteps resonate as she walked up the staircase, "Can you teach me how to use the shower?" I didn't want to risk raising my sister's water bill to double of what it could be so instead, I chose to be obnoxious and decided to interrupt my sister from whatever work she was doing.

"Pfft, okay. You just turn the knob counterclockwise…" she started and soon enough, warm water started coming out. I quickly thanked Reiyon, who was already rushing back downstairs, and got in the shower (unclothed, of course). The water was soothingly hot and it felt like I could feel every single droplet of water on my back. I savored my time (probably doubling my sister's water bill anyways) and managed to pull myself out of the shower. After drying off and putting on the set of clothes I brought into the bathroom with me, I walked down the stairs, only to trip on one of the last steps and barely regaining my footing. My sister was looking up at me from the mess of papers resting on the dining table.

"You hungry?" she asked, already cleaning up her papers. I nodded and headed over to the small pantry while Reiyon opened up the fridge. "Craving anything?"

"Not really," I replied, "Anything's fine."

"You've said that since you were seven, you gotta want _something_."

"Just something spicy. I need my milk." I could see my sister already pulling out a can of _gochujang_ and a bag of _dduk_. My stomach rumbled at the thought of eating some quality korean food (dad wasn't much of a cooker). I headed over to the sink with the bag of _dduk_ , getting ready to place it in water, but my sister stopped me before I could even turn on the faucet.

"I'm hungry. You're fine with eating it a bit chewy, right?" I nodded, and gave my sister the bag, making myself useful by setting up the small table we would eat on. As the sounds of quality food being made spread through the entire house, I tried to distract myself, whether it was arranging the small amount of kitchen knives my sister owned or taking all the dirty towels to the laundry room (probably going to forget those). After a length of ten minutes which felt like eternity, my sister brought the sizzling frying pan, filled with _ddukbokki_ (search it up).

"Not as good as Seoul, but y'know, it's fine." my sister remarked. Without saying anything else, we proceeded to scoop heaps of the spicy dish onto our plates, a tall glass of milk set on my side of the table.

Within half an hour, Reiyon and I had managed to eat every piece and even scrape the sides for some remnants of the sauce. I felt like I was going to give birth to a food baby within any minute.

"Thanks, Reiyon. It was great," I said, still feeling the spicy on the tips of my tongue, "much better than McDonalds with dad." She belched in reply and I put the dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

It was a good day, despite having the flesh on my knuckles ripped off of me (exaggeration; they just hurt a lot and looked really gross) and helping someone who I would usually laugh at if they were to have water dumped on them.

Hopefully it would be a good day when the results came in.

*Hi, everybody! So, I know that Seiyon hasn't really shown her personality within the first several chapters. I'm planning to start unraveling things once she's attending U.A. and things start really rolling. For now, please just put up with me and my mediocre writing. Again, any support and criticism is appreciated (apologize for any grammar mistakes).


	4. A Worthy Celebration!

[ A Worthy Celebration! ]

My alarm rang at 6:00am sharp. I rigidly sat up from the floor, barely showing any signs of tiredness despite only getting six hours of sleep. It was the day the results of the U.A. admission test came in and Reiyon had agreed to wake up exactly when the video came through (we didn't request a letter because of dad). I could hear Reiyon's alarm go off in the next room, blaring and obnoxious, followed by a loud yawn.

For the past couple of days, I had let myself rest, eating more junk food than I had within the last _two weeks_ and trying to catch up on all the tv shows I had missed studying for U.A. and normal school. I probably gained a few pounds due to the lack of exercise, but my sister always complained that I was too skinny anyways. It was the first time since the exam that I had woken up before 8 as well, and I could feel the slight heaviness of dark circles forming under my eyes. My pale white. and usually straight, hair was knotted due to my lack of care within the last few days and I could feel the beginning of a breakout on my face.

I headed downstairs, making a beeline for the office and almost tripping on the stairs and had managed to turn the computer on before my sister came in, taking control of the computer. After a set of quick keystrokes, Reiyon had opened up her personal email. At the very top of her unreads, an email had been sent in all caps. SEIYON KIMURA'S RESULTS, the email said.

The air in the room was hesitant and Reiyon's mouse was hovering over the email before finally clicking on it and opening the video attached.

"First off, I would like to thank you for participating in this year's U.A Entrance Exam," All Might said. His voice seemed to be filled with pride even though he didn't even know who he was talking to, "Secondly, congratulations for doing _fabulously_ on the written exam, Seiyon Kimura!"

Jesus, All Might had to make, like, _200_ personalized messages?

"Your practical exam scores were high, but there others who did outshine you. No worries, that's why you're being given the opportunity to attend U.A.!" I shrieked (in joy, of course) and Reiyon paused the video so that we could enjoy this moment. I had realized soon after that Reiyon had gone through this process before but had no one to celebrate it with. Our celebration was short-lived and I proceeded to hug Reiyon, hoping that she understood that I did that, not only because I was happy for me, but sad for her.

I had tears streaming down my face and she had a couple rolling down as well. It was only 6:20am and we were both already messes, but it didn't matter. Reiyon unpaused the video.

"Seiyon Kimura, I have the pleasure of welcoming you to Class 1-B, Hero's Department!" All Might's voice roared.

I was happy that I made it in and the Hero's Department, no less! But… Class 1- **B** , not 1- **A**. I knew there wasn't much difference between the two classes but that letter still hurt a bit. I considered it a bittersweet victory.

Was I not good enough?

What did I do wrong?

Maybe my Quirk is too weak.

Before anymore of my narcissistic thoughts came back, my sister nudged me and I turned my attention to the ending of All Might's video.

"I congratulate you for making it in, you are fit to be a hero! And remember,"

"Plus Ultra!" All Might, Reiyon, and I said in unison.

The screen returned to Reiyon's email inbox and she released a fierce yawn before asking me, "You wanna celebrate?" there was a sly look on her face and I couldn't resist the urge to return it.

"I would say this is worthy of a...day out?"

Reiyon and I had spent roughly an hour getting prepared, being that we wouldn't be back home until 9pm, or so. Pictures would be taken, foods would be consumed, clothes and books would be bought; it'd be like living in a street aesthetic for a day.

It was 10 minutes past the time we were supposed to leave and I was sitting on the steps leading to the front door, waiting for Reiyon. I had worn a soft black shirt, the word HAND had been printed on it in small white letters. It was slightly tucked inside a high-waisted, white pleated skirt. I put on an oversized denim jacket, which I had borrowed from Reiyon. Thankfully, Reiyon had brought a pair of flat platform shoes I had bought several months before, so I slipped those on, letting them satisfyingly _thunk_ against the side of the steps. Obviously, I had spent the night before scrolling through tons of Pinterest photos for inspiration (hence the six hours of sleep).

(Finally) Reiyon had come out and I could easily tell that she had also spent her night on Pinterest. She was sporting a lovely bun which only held half of her short, black hair. Her white turtleneck was tucked into her knee-length skirt, a cut in the revealing one of her legs. She was also wearing an olive green cardigan that barely revealed her ankles. A small, leather backpack was loosely hanging off her back.

"Sexy," we both said simultaneously, looking at each other's outfits. I opened the door, letting Reiyon walk out (with her amazing white vans) first. I quickly followed her, savoring the feel of the denim and skirt (I'm guilty of being Pinterest-obsessed). It was five minutes until I noticed that we had walked away from Reiyon's house completely, leaving her car there.

"Reiyon, how are we going to get to Shibuya?" I asked, probably sounding like the annoying sister I used to be.

"We're taking the _bus_. Just think of it as getting immersed in urban culture, okay?" Reiyon didn't even have to turn back so that I could see the grin on her face. We got to the bus stop after what seemed like an eternity of walking (exaggeration; I had checked my phone and it had only been 10 minutes). I kind of regretted wearing platforms, but it was for _fashion_. Pinterest-inspired fashion.

As the arrival for the bus came closer and closer, people started to crowd near the bus stop. By the time the bus actually came, there were roughly 15 people waiting with us. Reiyon and I barely looked out of place, if not a bit plain. Girls with bright pink backpacks and clips stuck in their hair occasionally bounced across the streets and boys with abnormal coats and socks were the norm. Since the bus was so packed, Reiyon and I stood up for the majority of the bus ride, holding on to the handholds as the bus rode down the streets, occasionally making a sharp turn.

"We're here," Reiyon sharply nudged me and we hustled out, trying not to make too much physical contact with the other riders. Once we stepped out, the bus immediately closed it's doors and a puff of smoke blew in our faces as it rode away. After several moments of coughing and waving the stench away, Reiyon and I finally opened our eyes, taking in the view of Shibuya.

"Are you ready?" my sister's voice came out sing-songy and she was already walking towards the first shop, an urban clothing store that specialized in androgynous fashion. I had brought 60,000 yen, since I didn't know how expensive clothes in the Shibuya district was (most of that money was from when stashed it all under my bed and was planning to run away).

By the time I had caught up with Reiyon, she already had three different things she wanted to try on.

"Jesus, Seiyon, it's not that expensive here," Reiyon exclaimed after hearing how much money I had brought with me, "though, you'll be able to buy plenty if you plan on using all that money. Anyways, just watch out for muggers, I've heard that they've been roaming the streets more than usual."

I forgot to reply, too busy looking the strangest pair of pants I had ever seen (spoiler alert: I had seen at least three pairs stranger during our trip). By the time I had turned around to Reiyon about what she had said, she was already at the cashier, a small pile of clothes resting on her arms. She had already walked several steps out of the store before realizing that I wasn't trailing behind her (too busy staring at strange pairs of pants).

Reiyon beckoned me over with a flick of her free hand, "Come on, we've got a lot to do today. For you and for me."

By the end of the day, I had bought another pair of (more comfortable) shoes and worn that home instead of my platforms as well as several notebooks, regular books, clothes, and small room accessories. Not even half of my money was gone (Shibuya was practically heaven). Reiyon had gone to a makeup shop and ended up getting a free makeover done, resulting in several phone numbers given (and discarded).

"I think that was a worthy celebration of your admission, don't you think?" Reiyon said. We were walking back home after coming from Shibuya the same way we went, our arms filled and our bank accounts (partially) spent.

We arrived back home soon enough and I practically fell asleep on the stairs. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my bare feet touch the ground. Reiyon also looked like she needed a good… 20 hours of sleep.

"Come on, let's get upstairs." I said, lugging all the stuff I had bought, along with a couple of Reiyon's. She was already fast asleep, so I lifted her up from the flat, wooden floors as gently as I could and set her down on the couch in the living space. I pulled off her shoes and desperately tried to wipe off the makeup on her face which proved to be difficult since I didn't know where Reiyon's makeup wipes were and I was trying not to fall asleep myself.

After getting most of it off using only a soap, water, and a towel, I trudged up the stairs and lazily placed my bags next to my bedroom door. (Thankfully) I didn't know how to use makeup so I didn't have to worry about ruining my skin complexion. I sat on top of my bed/mats and took off the clothes I wore outside, which were slightly smelling of sweat, and putting on a much more comfortable set on afterwards.

I crawled towards one of the outlets and plugged my phone into the charger which was constantly plugged in. Going back to my mats, I pulled the covers over myself, not even caring that I didn't have any decency of cleaning myself or my room.

It didn't take long for me to sleep.

*Hi, everyone, sorry for the late chapter, I have just been really busy this past week. I hope you enjoyed this long (and kind of pointless) chapter. I'm working on trying to put in more character development and physical descriptions throughout my writing, but if that isn't showing enough then please tell me (thank you to the several readers that gave me advice). I appreciate all of you for reading through all of this, and once again, any support and criticism is appreciated! Also can someone teach me how to do the strange author's note that many people have separated from their chapters?


	5. A Test on the First Day?

[ A Test on the First Day?! ]

I woke up to the sounds of my sister screaming, "WAKE UP! HOLY SHIT WE'RE LATE. C'MON IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY." I scrambled up from the floor, almost slipping on the mats that were my bed. Reiyon was running through the hallway and I could see (through my glass wall) that she was desperately searching for something (maybe even more than one).

It was two days after our celebration, and I graciously spent the last day gathering hours of sleep. My school uniform had come in yesterday as well and I could see it hanging from the top of my closet door. Pulling it down, I ran into the bathroom only to see on the clock that we were 10 minutes behind schedule. With my left hand, I furiously brushed my teeth while simultaneously using my right hand to comb my hair, pulling out dozens of my thick, white hair. I spit out the toothpaste and quickly doused my face in water, getting some of my hair wet. Taking the comb and uniform with me, I raced downstairs, still in my sleeping clothes. Reiyon had already made me a small breakfast: a strawberry smoothie in a drinking container along with a single PB & J sandwich. Reiyon had run to the garage and I could hear the car turn on, I quickly added my breakfast to the pile of things I was carrying around and started to head out until I realized I couldn't find my socks, or my shoes which I put next to in front of the garage.

"I have them!" Reiyon hollered, "Let's go, punk! We're losing time." I could see my shoes from the open window of the car's passenger seat and I bolted, yelping when my bare feet touched the cold ground. Slamming the door once I got into the car, Reiyon automatically backed out of the driveway hurried, but skillfully.

I proceeded to take a large swig of the smoothie before changing my oversized t-shirt to the crisp, white, dress shirt that I had received from U.A. Next, I slipped off the baggy shorts I had been sleeping in for the past week and put on the pleated skirt, only just realizing that I had forgotten to bring anything to wear underneath it. After doing a quick prayer that I wouldn't flash myself on the first day of school, I took a bite out of the sandwich, before Reiyon took a sharp turn, causing my sandwich to slip. Thankfully, it fell into my hand, only slightly leaving some jelly on it. I discarded the sandwich and took another drink of my smoothie before quickly searching up how to tie a tie.

"Seiyon, five minutes 'till we get there, just saying," Reiyon said. She glanced at me desperately trying to loop the useless piece of cloth around my neck and sighed, "When we get there, I'll tie it, just smooth your skirt down. And finish your breakfast!"

I could feel her accelerating the speed of the car and I struggled to focus on fixing my clothes while the car was moving so fast.

Somehow, we managed to get to U.A. in one piece, and four minutes early. Reiyon and I simultaneously got out of the car and she expertly fixed my tie while I pulled up the thigh-length socks they also gave. I gasped when I heard the small _rip_ of the cloth and looked down, only to see that there was a visible hole in my sock, right above my left knee.

"Shit! It's fine, it's fine." Reiyon said.

With only 20 minutes left, I put on the jacket; the final piece of to the ensemble. Reiyon grabbed the brush out of the car and quickly tried to smooth down my hair before other people started to come. Both of us flinched when the front gate started to open; our signal that time was out. Reiyon slowly chuckled and I joined her, until we were both red-faced and some of the other newcomers were staring at us while they walked in. The both of us were probably messes, but I didn't care at this point.

"Just promise me that it won't be like this for the entire year." I said and Reiyon laughed, partially out of humor and partially out of exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you take the bus." we both shared an awkward second of silence before I started to head into the building. "Good luck Seiyon! Tell me all about it!" my sister hollered. I waved back and quickly sprinted into the building, which now seemed less towering than before. More kids had started to come in, many looking about as nervous as I did.

For some reason I had the urge to look around for Mira, maybe to see if she made it in, hoping that if she did, we wouldn't be in the same class. I couldn't seem to see her unnaturally wavy (and obviously bleached) hair anywhere, but I did see that girl who got on the leaderboard.

"Hey...Ochaco!" I exclaimed, hoping to make at least one new friend at this school. She turned around, but she stopped halfway into a wave, only to stop a scrawny boy from falling face-first into the cement. He seemed timid, but there was something...fierce about him. It wasn't like a fire, but the first thing that came to mind was "the calm before the storm". Maybe I was wrong, but he seemed like the persevering kind. Ochaco quickly waved back at me before turning her attention to the boy. I made my way towards the entrance of the building, slightly worried for what will greet me inside.

Maybe I wasn't good enough to be a hero? No, I made it in, I could at least be a hero.

Could I be better than Reiyon? Better than mother? If I worked hard, just work hard.

I smacked the palm of my hand against the side of my head before walking into the building. The inside was just like I remembered, except that everyone was wearing the same thing. The air was filled with confusion and I felt disoriented between the other students and my own exhilaration. Soon enough, I found an elevator that could take me up to the fifth floor: where classes A-C were placed. 20 other people had joined me within the 10 second span the elevator was open and we immediately scaled up, stopping at every single floor before reaching the fifth. By now, almost everybody had left, leaving only seven other kids with me. A couple were talking between each other, but I only stood awkwardly in the corner of the elevator.

The elevator doors slid open and the rest of us walked out. The hallway was clean to the point where I could see my reflection from the _walls_. The sound of my footsteps on the floor gave me the pleasant thought of someone walking down the hall alone on a lovely fall afternoon (surprisingly specific, but that's how I felt). Soon enough, I had found the door with a small sign that said "Class 1-B" over it. The sign itself felt like a label, as if I were going to be known as "Seiyon: Class 1- _B_ " and I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. Class 1-A was right next door and I could hear the sounds of shouting coming from the room; clearly they were already comfortable with each other. I gripped the door handle with my right hand and I could feel sweat starting to form on the top of my hand. Practically jerking it open, I walked into the classroom, only to see that there were only three empty desks left. The 17 people that were here all turned to look at me along with the teacher who was surprisingly early.

Oh goodness, and I thought Reiyon and I made relatively good time.

I took a seat between two girls, one with hair like me except much more voluminous and a lovely shade of hazelnut (maybe I could learn some tips on how she keeps her front bangs so nice). The other girl seemed to have vines for hair, but she managed to pull it off. They both politely greeted me before turning themselves towards the teacher who had probably stopped midway in a lecture because of me. I turned myself in my chair, tying the top layer of my hair (including my bangs) in a small bun.

Our teacher was a tall and muscular man. His mouth resembled that of a bulldogs and his hair was a white color similar to mine. The podium he was standing behind looked abnormally small compared to him.

"Alright, class. Now that everyone is here (the other kids had come in by now), I would like to formally congratulate for making it into U.A." He paused while the majority of the class clapped. "It was a tough process and I expect much from this class being that you could make it this far."

Students around me started to talk among themselves, congratulating others as well as getting congrats for themselves.

"Hey, I think I saw a couple shots of you during the exam recap!" the girl with the vines said. "It was really impressive, wrenching the plating off and all."

"Oh, thanks! I really appreciate that, but I haven't actually seen the recap yet, so probably should go do that." I replied, before any awkward silence started to form I said, "My name's Reiyon. How about you?"

"Ibara." Ibara responded. The teacher clapped his hands together, releasing a sound loud enough to make everybody flinch.

"But, just because you made it in doesn't mean that you have scored a solid spot in U.A.," the class became eerily quiet after hearing this, "In order to truly test your Quirks, we will be taking a Quirk Apprehension Test."

"A test on the first day?!" the class said in unison.

*Hi, everyone it's the author here! I'll probably stop with that intro so just know that if there's ever a "*" before anything then it's probably me talking. Hope I haven't been too late in updating the chapters (sorry if you guys have been waiting a bit). I think that the plot will start to move faster now that Reiyon is actually in U.A. now (thank goodness). I'm planning on trying to show herself as a person more in the chapters to come, so hopefully we're _both_ looking forward to that. I wrote this chapter quite quickly and didn't actually do any proofreading, so if there are any plot/grammar mistakes please tell me ASAP and I will change it. Once again, any support and criticism is appreciated!


	6. First Test of Many

[ First Test of Many ]

The exhaustion from the morning chaos had caught up to me and I scratched the side of my neck, where the school uniform tie used to be. I was with roughly 8 other girls in a locker room, probably made for the entire school. Luckily, we were one of the first classes to go in and had a large amount of lockers to choose from. I had set my clothes inside one of the lockers closer to the bathroom stalls, being that it was closer to the mirror, toilets, and emergency exit all at once.

Most of the other girls were already becoming friends and I felt slightly out of place. I had managed to start talking to Ibara, who was really nice and also had a slight obsession with succulents. We chose to have our lockers near each other and ended up having two other girls, Itsuka, who had joined us when we got into the locker room, and Kinoko, the brown-haired girl from earlier.

"So, do any of you guys know what the Quirk Ability-thingy is going to test us on?" I asked while struggling to smoothly zip up the training uniform shirt.

"The apprehension test? I think it's just testing to see how well we can control our abilities along with how useful they are physically," Itsuka said. She had already finished putting on her uniform, which comfortably fit on her, but still showed off the curves she had. Itsuka skillfully put her hair up into a ponytail, whacking me in the process. "Oh! Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm like, really nervous about this. Are you guys?" the girls nodded and I felt relieved. At least we were all in the same boat. Ibara pulled her hair from under the uniform shirt after zipping it up. I was kind of confused as to how she would brush through vines like that (would she even need to brush at all?).

The sound of our teacher's whistle could be heard from inside the locker room, and everybody scrambled to get out, not wanting to know what would happen to the unlucky last one. As Reiyon, Ibara, and the other girls ran out they saw that the boys had the same idea and were coming out from the other side of the building (didn't want people of the opposite gender mingling).

"Alright, everybody. I felt as if I didn't need to introduce myself before, being that I am a _Pro Hero_ , and did hope that many of you would know who I was, but turns out some of you don't so I will properly introduce myself." the teacher said. I could see heat starting to creep up on his cheeks, but I couldn't blame him: it would suck to not be known. As a child, father _never_ wanted me to keep up with all of the superhero...shenanigans so I had rarely heard of any superhero news past the mother-incident. Whatever really big news events that I would inevitably be exposed to, my father tried to brainwash me as much as he could, lecturing me about how it was all government propaganda. He only just let me use "uncertified" news sources last year and I remember locking myself up in my room for an entire week trying to cram nine years worth of superhero news into my head.

"My name is Sekijirou Kan, but call me Kan sensei. Most of you who do recognize me will probably know me by my alias, Vlad King." a couple students started to murmur and my brain started to race.

Obviously, almost everybody knew who Vlad King was, but it was strange to see him passively standing in front of a group of kids instead of beating the crap out of monsters (also he wasn't wearing his normal hero suit so…). Maybe that was why I didn't realize who he was at first. The slightest smile had formed on his face and he cleared his throat before continuing, "This test will judge you based on your ability as well as your mastery of it. The academy has done this for every class and expects to see outstanding results, being that all of you have made it this far. Along with that, those of you that do not meet with the standards of our school, will be kicked out."

The whole class went silent. Some of us warily glanced between Kan sensei and their friends, wondering if this was a joke or not. I looked down, wondering if I could make it past this. Other people around me probably thought, _I have to pass this test. Then it'll be fine, just do what I_ need _to do and I'll be satisfied_ , but I was a different situation.

 _Seiyon, you better beat this. You better beat everybody here. You wanted to come here so you better be prepared, and you got to show dad that you're not a worthless heap of trash. Actually, it doesn't matter. Why the heck do you think you'll even do we-_

"Everybody, line up! We will be starting immediately. The goal of having a standard is to get you runts prepared for the upcoming school year as well as the years afterwards. This school isn't for pussies thinking they can be a hero without some work." Kan sensei said, his tone sharp as broken glass.

Kids scrambled to get to their positions and I made my way between a boy with a speech bubble for a head and Ibara. The boy seemed nice enough, but I couldn't really tell what he was going through at the moment and lacking any facial features didn't really help. The air was filled with anticipation and tension, some students barely suppressing their energy others breaking out into sweats.

I could feel the nerves in my hand moving at uncontrollably. My veins had started to show under my thin skin and I could feel a cold sweat starting to form in my palms. As Kan sensei walked from one end of the line to the other, my eyes trailed him hoping that they showed some of the intimidation I wished to possess.

"We'll start from this end of the line and go down to the end." He said, pointing to the end on my left. I could feel my hands starting to shake: there were only five people that would go before me. "After that, we'll keep on repeating the sequence so all of you have the same amount of resting time. Okay! First one up," he paused to look down at his clipboard, "Tsuburaba Kosei, sprint!"

A wide-eyed boy had walked up to the starting line. Facing him was a 100 meter long track. His light brown hair was sticking out from every angle and I wondered how he managed to keep it like that, surely it would be easier to let it actually be messy. As Kan sensei walked up to the line, Kosei got into the traditional runner pose. The boy's lean muscles looked suited to this kind of sport and he smoothly ran the track once the whistle was blown.

"11.7 seconds!" our teacher said. As far as I could tell, Kosei hadn't used any of his Quirk, only making his time more impressive. I could feel my heart start to pound faster and harder, wondering if I could meet my own expectations as well as the schools. Soon enough, the other four students had finished their sprints (literally in a matter of seconds), but I couldn't get myself to calmly stand at the starting line like everybody else. I kept my composure when Kan sensei called me, but I could feel my leg muscles aching to change through my Quirk, while my mind was pessimistically thinking of all the ways I could fail.

"Seiyon, you ready?" he asked me. I waited a few moments, building up the muscle in my legs and arms. I could hear some gasps, probably because of the immediate growth in my legs (it's weird for anybody the first time they see it). The growth came first as a sharp pain and then dulled into a continuous aching which stopped when the change was complete. I could see that my legs looked abnormally large compared to the rest of my body and hoped that Kan sensei would just blow that fricking whistle.

The blaring sound of the whistle resonated in my ears as I bolted down the track, counting the seconds as I ran. The muscles in my legs were already deteriorating and if I didn't push it further, my time would increase by a good two seconds. Within the last 20 meters of the track, I pushed myself off the ground more than I did before, trying to cover ground even when my feet weren't on the track. I stopped at the line as if an invisible wall had been placed in front of me and I could hear the teacher's voice as I walked back.

"10.4 seconds!" he yelled and I could start to feel the pain in my calves. By the time I got back to the other students I was hobbling, mostly because my artificial muscles were fading away at different paces.

The look on my face was probably smug, but of course I wouldn't ever know what I actually looked like. I walked back to my spot between Ibara (who went before me) and the speech bubble-head boy, who had just been called up by Kan sensei.

I bent down, stretching out the muscles in my legs, already preparing for the next test. Hopefully I wouldn't have to use my Quirk for every single one.

*Hi everybody! Sorry I've been so late on updating, I just had a packed schedule, so I'm trying to get on top of it, but I will most likely have a slower updating schedule. This chapter was a bit of a tough one for me, so if any of you guys have advice to help me or compliments on my work, I'd love to hear it.


	7. Introducing: Grade A Ass

[ Introducing: Grade A Ass ]

The tests had started to become more painful than the last and by the end, I had extorted almost every muscle I could form in my body. Everybody else had also seemed to collapse with exhaustion and relief when we heard that the test was over and I had never been so happy to walk back into a school building.

Once in the locker room, the girls were comparing their scores to the others, some (obviously) fishing for compliments while others were content with their results. The room was filled with the sound of rapid talking and tired breathing.

"Itsuka, you're a lot more athletic than you look." I said, putting my normal shirt back on.

"Oh, thank you, Seiyon. Same goes for you." She replied. We awkwardly paused for a moment before focusing on changing again. In my mind, I was shocked that Itsuka said I was "more athletic than I looked". My thin body paired well with the level of cardio I had and my running skills were subpar without my Quirk.

Some of the girls were heading out and I followed them, holding my shoes in my hands. Lunch was going to take place in less than ten minutes and I wanted to get there early, meaning that I was going to have to gather my stuff early. The cool tiles of the hallway felt comforting under my sweaty feet (with socks on, of course) and I gladly took the opportunity to slide on my feet to class. There were already a couple of kids in class, probably going through the same thought process as me. Wanting to avoid the awkward atmosphere as quickly as possible, I pulled out my lunch from the small bag I brought and walked out of class, this time with my shoes on.

I made my way towards the cafeteria, or at least what I _thought_ was the cafeteria. A large set of doors separated me from a cavernous room, filled with a series of tables placed parallel to each other. The tables alone could probably seat 300 people. I could see several people starting to come out of what I assumed was the kitchen and to the serving line and from behind, I could hear the eager sound of teens walking down the hallway. I rested my body against the two large doors, just waiting for a school bell to ring, but found myself almost falling face-first onto the ground, barely managing to rebalance myself.

The doors had slid open behind me and I could start to see the silhouettes of students walking -no, _running_ \- towards me. I'd seen Black Friday rushes less chaotic than the flood of people coming towards me. Panicking, I ran into the cafeteria, surprised to see the lack of fear in the lunch worker's faces. Kids had started to flow into the cafeteria mere seconds after me and by the time any of my friends had come in, all of the lunch lines were filled up.

"Ibara, Itsuka! Why are you guys so late?! You're gonna have like, two minutes to eat your lunch!" I exclaimed, gesturing at the cluster of kids around the lunch lines.

"I'm fine, I brought my own lunch," Itsuka chuckled before looking at Ibara, "poor mate, Ibara's going to have to suffer the lunch line!" We all laughed at that and I was glad to find people I could actually become friends with so early into the school year.

"Eh, I mean we could just stand with her in the lunch line. It'll be fun! Talk for a while, meet new people, maybe...get to see Class-1A?" My curiosity had bled out and I regretted mentioning 1A immediately after. Ibara and Itsuka's face had soured a little. I guess everyone in Class-1B was a little pissed because of the letter difference. "We don't have to, you know meet new people or see the other class, just a suggestion." I said, trying to repair the damage I did.

"It's fine, I think it's a good idea. And maybe we'll find some worthy rivals." Itsuka said, Ibara nodding in agreement. Their previous expressions had returned and we rushed to get Ibara a decent spot in the lunch line. I managed to get a couple glimpses of that girl, Ochaco, from before who was still with the scrawny boy who tripped. They were joined by another boy, tall, sturdy, and clearly not accustomed to socializing.

I took in the sheer size of the room and the amount of students inside it. A handful of kids had already gotten their lunches from the line and those who brought their lunches from home had started to find seats. Itsuka had started eating her food next to Ibara who was relatively close to getting her lunch.

"Seiyon, why aren't you eating your lunch like Itsuka? I don't want to hold you back…" Ibara said to me, guilt on her face.

"No no no, you're not the reason I'm not eating my lunch, it's just, I can't really eat it right now…" I was hoping she wouldn't prod further. Why did I pack _this_ last night, was I drunk or something?

"Didn't you bring a bento? I can kind of see the shape in your little lunch box-thing." Ibara pointed at my packed lunch.

"Ahhh, not really. Uh, you see, I packed," I took a moment to scoff at myself, "instant noodles and hot water."

"AHAHAHA! Oh, god, are you serious?" Itsuka howled, and Ibara was trying not to laugh, breathing through her nose furiously. I lightly smacked the side of Itsuka's arm and even after Ibara got her lunch, we were laughing about it.

"I-i know it's really dumb but my sister and I were so fucking tired. I honestly don't know what I was thinking." I said, pouring in the canteen of lukewarm water into the instant ramen bowl. Ibara's lunch looked surprisingly good and I made a note to self that if I ever planned on bringing terrible food to school, I would just buy it here instead. The three of us easily cracked jokes after the incident and I was glad to know that they weren't affected too much by "vulgar language".

Sooner than expected, lunch had ended and the students had five minutes to clean up their lunches before being dismissed. I tossed my plastic bowl in the recycling bin and turned around, only to find myself staring at Ochaco and her "entourage".

"Hey, Ochaco!" I said, mildly surprised she still remembered me. The scrawny boy's eyes widened a bit when we made eye contact and I politely greeted myself.

"I remember you from the-the entrance exam. You were the one that came out with the other girl, right?" the boy asked and I could feel my cheeks warming.

"Yeah, but like, it wasn't much…" I said, wishing that the subject would change.

"That was pretty cool, you know? Ash on your face, all sweaty and stuff. You looked...cool." he said. I raised my eyebrow questioning his perception of what "cool" was. From what I could recall, I was a mess after the exam.

"HELLO." the tall boy said. I flinched at the sudden introduction. "My name is Iida Tenya!" his voice boomed.

"That's, great. You know what, kid," I said, my middle school-self coming out, "I gotta go, we've only got a couple minutes left to clean up and I don't want to lose sight of my friends. It was good to see you again, Ochaco."

I started to run back, not seeing the blonde-haired boy in front of me until it's too late. The collision of our heads immediately made a lasting impact and I struggled to hold back a long string of curses. I looked up to see an irritated boy also rubbing his forehead, which was growing red with every moment.

"Hey, bitch, watch where you're going," he grumbled, "Do you know what eyes are?"

"Yeah, but the only thing I saw was a hovering bird's nest," I retorted.

"You're only taller than me by a hair width, you shouldn't be saying crap." the boy spat, a small amount of spit spraying on my face.

"Well in your case, a hair width would mean a good two inches, seeing how clumped it is." Before he could say anything else, I made my way towards Ibara and Itsuka, hoping that I lost him in the flurry of people. I could feel the satisfaction show on my face.

As I made my way closer to the lunch table, I could see that Ibara and Itsuka were joined by Ochaco and her "entourage". The scrawny boy was staring at me wide-eyed and I had the feeling that I did something wrong. Ochaco had a look of passion in her eyes, the kind that you saw the supporting role in an anti-bullying ad had.

"Did I do...something?" I started to say.

"Something?!," Ochaco said, her voice raising, "You did _something_ , alright. Do you know that blonde boy?"

"The one that looks like he needs two advils and a shower? No." my annoyance had showed, but honestly, it felt good to let some of it out. The five of them had started to laugh, but the look of confusion on my face was still there.

"That was Katsuki Bakugo!" Ochaco exclaimed, her hands frantically jerking around. I finally realized why they all looked at me in utter shock when I came back from the trash can: Katsuki Bakugo got 1st Place in the U.A. Entrance Exam.

"Holy shit, holy...shit. Well, if you find me dead within a week, you'll know why." my heart beat had started to pace. I had told Katsuki Bakugo his hair resembled a _bird's nest_. Kids had started to file out of the lunchroom and I followed them, hoping to lose myself in the flow.

And I thought this was actually going to be a good year.

*WOW, it's been a while. I am so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in such a long time (I've been really busy for the past month). However, I'm all good now and will probably have more time to write now than I have had in the past year! Hopefully I'll be able to work on this more as well as my other fanfic. Please forgive this writer, I probably should've put a disclaimer in before! Also, as said before, if there are any grammar mistakes or pieces of advice you'd like to give, I would be thankful if you gave them to me~


	8. When Can I Become a Hero?

[ When Can I Become a Hero? ]

"Oh, god. I don't want to go." Seiyon groaned, hearing the alarm blare into her ear.

Even after days of rest at home, her muscles still ached from the Quirk Apprehension Test. She couldn't remember feeling any real pain right after the test, but Seiyon's body finally gave out at home after. It took all her effort to even reach the couch, which was only a few feet away from where she collapsed.

"Holy sh- Seiyon! Are you alright?" Reiyon said after seeing Seiyon on the ground. Seiyon recalled her older sister coming down and hauling her onto the couch.

"Clearly not." Seiyon replied, clutching the back of her calf in pain. She didn't do anything that day besides lay on the couch and Seiyon even woke up the next day still in her school uniform. For next couple of days, Seiyon's condition slowly got better, but she still lifted herself through the long hours of school.

Now, Seiyon was almost back to normal and Reiyon had started to work at her company's building again (she usually designed superhero equipment on her computer at home). Seiyon would have to wake up earlier to get on the public commute since her sister couldn't drive her to UA and her still healing muscles weren't helping too much.

"C'mon you lazy bum. You gotta get up to go to your _dream_ school." Reiyon said, as if triggering Seiyon's joy of getting into UA would help wake her up.

"Can you, like, brush my teeth for me and then choke me with the toothpaste?" Seiyon said, half-jokingly. Reiyon laughed and blew a warm breath of air into Seiyon's ear, which really got her awake.

For the next couple of minutes, Seiyon cleaned herself up, noticing that her limp was getting better and that she could lift her arm without wincing. After practically swallowing a bowl of cereal, she headed out of the always-beautiful home of her sister. The weather was particularly nice that morning, not as humid and warm as she'd expect and a soft breeze keeping her unbrushed hair out of her face.

The bus ride was quiet enough and no one gave her a second glance, wearing a uniform that hundreds of kids wanted. At least Seiyon could truly enjoy the trip to U.A. as she gazed at the small clothing and food shops on the sides of the streets and a countless amount of people walking down the sidewalks.

"We are now at Namida Station," the bus driver said calmly into the speaker, "I would recommend that those heading to U.A. should get off at Namida, too." he said, clearly calling out Seiyon (there were no other U.A. students on the bus besides her).

Suddenly feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Seiyon walked down the bus aisle quickly, but not after tripping on another bus rider's foot. She quickly apologized for her careless mistake and thanked the bus driver on her way out. The bus immediately departed and left Seiyon coughing through clouds of smoke. She looked up and could immediately see the (still intimidating) school from above all the other shops on the road. Eventually, she found herself in front of the familiar gates, surrounded by dozens of other kids dressed exactly like Seiyon.

The school's annoyingly loud morning bell sounded as Seiyon took her seat in Class 1-B. Even before the teacher had begun to speak, the kids were already talking about a fight that had erupted yesterday.

"Well, was it like- a _legit_ fight? Or- like-" one boy said in a hushed voice.

"Of course it was a 'legit' fight," a girl replied, mocking the boy who asked, "how could a fight not be 'legit'?"

"What even happened?" Seiyon asked. Suddenly five different people's voices were overlapping, all telling different stories at the same time until a blonde-haired boy stopped all of them.

"I'll explain from here, thank you," he said, clearly not thankful, "I don't believe we've, met...but never mind that. What _really_ happened was that Class 1-A was taking their Hero Training Class. Hopefully you already understand the concept of the class because I'm too busy explaining it to idiots."

Seiyon nodded and the boy looked relatively relieved. Of course Seiyon had no idea what he was talking about, but she could just ask the teacher about it during lunch or something.

"Okay, good," the boy paused, probably organizing his thoughts, "Well there were these two boys on opposite teams. The battle turned out to be chaotic, for the people watching as well as fighting. One of the guys blew a hole right through an entire building and it was just- hell. Fucking hell."

"This is all very hypothetical, especially coming from an untrustworthy source like Monoma." a boy said, forcefully patting the other guy on the back. The entire class laughed at that until the teacher sharply banged his fist against the chalkboard.

"Well, from all the chatter, I can tell that all of you have heard fragments of what occured yesterday. _Today_ , this class will undergo the exact same class, but think of it more as a...pre-assessment. I will judge you on your usage of Quirk, thinking skills, and ability to work in a team; however this will not be scored. I do _not_ expect you to perform at, or higher than, my expectations, but I _do_ expect you to try or I will take your poor performance up to the Headmaster." Kan-sensei lectured. Seiyon and the others around her had faces of relief until they heard the last sentence. None of them really knew what "trying" meant in a school environment like U.A.

Would Seiyon's best be considered good enough as trying? Or would she get screwed over for something she didn't do?

"As you all know, this will be the first of many times you will wear your hero suit," the teacher said. The entire class lit up and people started murmuring to others, describing what (they hoped) their costume looked like. Seiyon struggled to remember her design, hoping that whatever she created wasn't idiotic, "Once you head into the locker room, your suit will be set up and folded in your locker. For suits that have parts too large to fit into a locker, it will be placed on top. There are several assistants in each room if you need help putting on your suit. Now, go!"

The entire class flooded out, desperate to see how their designs came out and Seiyon felt nervousness resonate through her entire body. Girls already in the locker room were (mostly) exclaiming in delight about their uniforms.

Ibara had already finished putting on her uniform which consisted of a dark evergreen top that had a v-cut, showing a small amount of the cleavage she had and reached three-fourth the length of her arms. The top cut away right above her stomach and showed her legs, flowing in the back. She wore a pair of matching pants, that went down to her ankles. Seiyon could see Ibara start to slip on a pair of brown, leather boots which reached right to her knees.

"Oh, wow, Ibara. Your suit came out really well…" Seiyon said in awe. Ibara blushed and was about to respond until she quietly started laughing. Seiyon looked at Ibara strangely, who was now resting her hands against her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry, but I just need to say this," Ibara took a breath, "I guess you could say you're _green with envy_."

" _Goddammit_ , Ibara that was so good," Seiyon had spent the last 30 seconds laughing and smacking Ibara, but she'd finally regained her composure, "Why- what- how- whatever, it was good, that's all that matters."

Ibara nodded in agreement, glad that Seiyon appreciated the (quality) pun. "Seiyon, you should try on your uniform!"

"Ah, crap you're right, I don't have that much time left." Seiyon quickly opened her locker to see two pieces of clothing sitting underneath a utilitarian belt and a pair of white leather boots. She pulled out the clothing from underneath and unfolded it, now facing a solid black tank top and blue jumpsuit, slightly darker than the U.A. training uniform. Seiyon put on the tank top first, which fit snugly against her body, although she was flatter than a cutting board so it only really showed off her shoulders. The jumpsuit was large and probably on purpose. Seiyon easily slipped into it and was surprised to find that the sleeves weren't too large, only needing to pull them up a little. A zipper kept the top closed and Seiyon remembered putting those on so that she wouldn't rip her suit when she formed bone on her arms. Hopefully she'd look like a badass too.

As she put on the pants, Seiyon was startled to find her leg going through a hole that wasn't for her foot. The jumpsuit had a set of slits on the outside that started right above Seiyon's ankles and stopped halfway up her thighs. She guessed that the idea was that her bones couldn't rip any cloth that wasn't there. The ankles were cuffed and Seiyon was happy to see that they loosely fit on her, making her legs seem skinnier than they were (or at least she hoped). The boots came several inches above her ankles and she was glad that the color scheme worked so well.

"Alright, everybody we gotta go!" One of the assistants yelled and the girls started to push their ways out of the locker room. Seiyon put on her belt (platinum colored and two inches wide) while walking out, an assistant helping her clip it from behind. She was one of the last to come out and Kan-sensei had given everybody a minute to look at the arena.

It mimicked a city and Seiyon could understand why almost everyone was in awe. Buildings reached up stories and she could see several structures that went above ten levels.

"I imagined it to be bigger." Monoma said.

"Shut up." Someone responded.

Seiyon made her way to Ibara and Itsuka, both dressed to their own personalities, not just their Quirks. Seiyon felt like a blue shopping bag next to them.

"You look really good, Seiyon." Itsuka whispered.

"You should've worn it sooner, I wanted to see what your suit looks like with the top part down," Ibara said, "Ah- you know, not in a weird way, just because- you know- uh, never mind."

"Thanks, Itsuka, I appreciate it. Ibara don't worry I get it, to be honest I kind of want to know what it looks like too."

The three of them turned to see that Kan-sensei was about to start another of his "motivation lectures" as Itsuka liked to call it.

"I want to move this as quick as possible, so let me be concise," the teacher said, "You'll be doing a Hero Basic Training Class. Everyone will be paired up with a single person to represent the Hero or Villain side."

Seiyon could see that every student had the same look on their eyes, an intent to win and a want to represent.

Did she have the same look in her eyes?

*It's been way too long. I'm so sorry, guys I'm really bad at keeping up with a schedule. I've been trying to figure out how to write the rest of my story and I've got most of my plot down, so forgive me. This chapter will be the first one that'll get me to really show what's going on in Seiyon's head and her more aggressive personality. If there's any advice you guys have I'll happily take it, along with that if I have any grammar mistakes, please tell me, I know those can ruin any story. Thank you!


End file.
